Extended exposure to higher decibel noise in the workplace has been linked to hearing loss, increased stress, excessive fatigue and is thought to result in a more hazardous work environment. While the federal noise level standard for continuous exposure is no more than 85dB, it is common in many manufacturing facilities to be continuously exposed to noise levels above 95dB. The most common source of industrial noise pollution are transport systems used to move components to various locations in the assembly facility. AxleShoX proposes to use patented technology to create ultra-compact, low cost shock absorption products that can be easily incorporated into industrial casters and wheel assemblies. Our shock absorption technology, installed into transport systems, can considerably reduce noise pollution in the factory environment. A single short term test within a General Motors factory has shown some very promising results. What differentiates AxleShoX's products from conventional shock absorption products is that ours are so compact that they can be completely housed within the wheel of any piece of machinery with no compromise on their effectiveness to attenuate noise. Retrofitting production equipment is as simple and inexpensive as exchanging existing wheels with our wheels with the AxleShoX product assembled within. The proposed Phase I SBIR feasibility study will use funding to create production quality samples for multiple industrial applications, develop an in-house test apparatus to gather noise attenuation effectiveness data in a laboratory setting, and setup long term test situations in factories on various different industrial machines and systems in order to gather data on the effectiveness of our products under real world conditions. Phase II of this SBIR will involve working directly with automotive and other manufacturing industries to create viable products and eventually a complete product line. The overall goal of this multi-phase SBIR project is to deliver cost effective and easily integrated products into the marketplace capable of reducing noise levels from manufacturing equipment by a staggering 30 dB or more, to make the industrial workplace safer and more productive, thereby reducing the associated health costs to our health care system.